Tutorial: FAQ
For Beginners How do I get into the game? * Follow the instructions on this page: Tutorial: Registration. It also has links to where you need to go in order to get into the game. After that, you might want to browse through the How to Play guide for step-by-step instructions through the tutorial phase to get you started. It is also useful to browse the Glossary for terminologies in case you encounter unfamiliar words. Do I need to go through a lottery as in KanColle? * Unfortunately, yes. Starting September 4, 2014, new players will need to go through the lottery phase in order to get in. Tutorial: Registration also has a guide to get you through this. How do resources work in this game? Resource Types * Food - Food for Builders to eat. Primarily used for setting traps for Builders and as an expense in Searching. * Magical Jewel - A Jewel imbued with magic. Used in construction as well as setting traps. * Precious Metal - Metal that makes up the tools and structures. A very important ingredient in construction. * Gem - A beautiful crystal. A very important ingredient in construction. * Fuel - Fuel to keep machines going. Primarily used as an expense in Searching. Production / Regeneration * Currently, resources regenerate naturally at about 1 per 3 minutes. * In order to gain more resources, you must build Production Buildings found in the first tab in the construction menu. There is a certain building that increases the amount of resources produced up to a certain floor found. * You do not gain resources directly from Production Buildings. You must tap the bubble beside the building with the resource icon in order to collect them. However, there is a certain building that collects these production buildings automatically up to a certain floor. Resource cap *By default, your resources are capped to 300. In order to raise this cap, you must construct Storage Buildings found in the second tab in the Construction menu. How do I acquire new Builders? *There are several ways to acquire Builders: ** After completing an area, you can set a trap there to capture builders. The type and amount of resources you can put in depends on the area. ** Certain spots will have a Builder trapped in a cage marked by a girl icon with a green background. Rescue her by defeating the enemy. ** Defeat the boss. (1-3 and beyond will start dropping Builders) How can I tell the rarity of my builders? * You can tell a builder's rarity by looking at the background of her card: ** Brown '- Common ** '''Orange '- Uncommon ** 'Purple '- Rare ** '''Gold - Super Rare ** Rainbow - Ultra Rare I've won a battle at the boss node! But why can't I access the next area nor get my quest reward? * You need to defeat the leader of the boss node in order to unlock the next area or complete the boss stage quests! Leaders can be distinguished from other enemies by bearing a gold icon on the left of its health bar. Tower What is the maximum number of floors for my tower? *The maximum number of floors depends on the rank of your foundation. Foundation can be upgraded like any other buildings. The higher the rank, the more floors you can build on it Can I delete a floor? *No, you cannot delete a floor. However, you may swap a floor with another building.